Silver Fades
by Iryl
Summary: Unfinished. Big bad CEO Mr. Metallium is the bane of the local Environmental Society. But when he starts to date the beautiful, lively NES vice president, more is affected than her heart. (XellossFilia) Extra limey.
1. An Important Meeting

Part 1: An Important Meeting 

"Mr. Metallium, your sister is here, and I'm taking an early lunch," the secretary told him, leaning in the door in a way where the men could see down her blouse.   
    "Thank you, Naga," the executive said mildly, glancing behind the woman to see a smaller red-haired female in expensive designer sunglasses waiting impatiently with her bodyguard, a taller blonde man.   
    Lina and Gourry, he noted mentally, then turned back to his meeting.   
    "Gentlemen," Xelloss turned to gaze about his table of visiting executives, noting Mr. Phibrizzo, Mr. Vrumrugen, Mr. Zangulus, all in turn. "That will conclude our meeting for the day. Thank you." He sat back and patiently watched Mr. Zangulus join the secretary to go for lunch. Xelloss smiled to himself. It was good to accidentally hire the sister of one of the most powerful weapons manufacturers in the country. They weren't all into just weapons, though. Mr. Vrumrugen was partnered with Mr. Zangulus in small arms and surveillance manufacturing, not to mention a little secret darker business that Xelloss found very useful at times. Mr. Phibrizzo headed that darker department of their company, but also worked with overseas affairs, and was rich enough to own his own company. Phibrizzo also found time to be a stunt man on action movies with such big names as Zelgadis, Amelia, and Xelloss' very own sister, Lina Inverse.   
    He put on his most charming smile and went out to speak with the latter.   
    "I'll see you tomorrow on the set!" the red-head was yelling as the group boarded the elevator, and a beautiful woman standing next to Phibrizzo turned and smiled, waving slightly, her blue eyes friendly, as the doors closed and cut off their conversation. Turning to see Xelloss, she placed both hands on her hips, "XELLOSS METALLIUM! I," she paused for dramatic effect, "have gotten you a date." She grinned, and Xelloss winced delicately.   
    *Just* what he needed.   
    And Gourry, of course, just stood there, surveying the painting-replicas on the wall, not even paying attention to what was happening to poor, poor Xelloss.   
    He made the effort to turn his smile from pained to pleasant and followed the pair onto the elevator. "You don't need to do that, Lina," he replied as she chattered on about her latest movie, where she'd met the girl. "I can handle myself quite well, you know."   
    "You haven't dated in three years and I'm doing something about it," she stated firmly, and refused to hear anything more on it, single-handedly carrying most of the conversation as they reached the ground floor and got into the waiting limo. Xelloss only smiled, used to his younger sister's pushiness. She liked to be in control of things, and almost had a nervous breakdown the year before when their father died.   
    So he listened to her with half an ear as she talked about the girl she'd found. A blue-eyed blonde, tall, pretty, and nice, she worked with the animals in Lina's latest movie, training them and taking care of them. He refrained from laughing when his sister socked Gourry for adding a bit about the girl's better physical attributes, but couldn't help a widening of his smile. Lina could always make him laugh.   
    His smile turned reminiscent. When they were kids, when he still tried to be protective of her, Lina would push his face in the mud and stand up to the other little boys herself. And she'd whop them too, usually. She'd always been small for her age, but she was one helluva spitfire, and had learned to defend herself quickly. There were a few times, of course, that she hadn't won and had come home sporting black eyes and bruises -- mainly as she got older and more sensitive about her small chest size. But she'd just set her chin when Xelloss asked about them and held the tears stubbornly back while he treated her cuts and wounds. He'd learned to use other methods to find out what had happened and go behind Lina's back to take care of the matter. He earned a private reputation for fighting rarely but fighting dirty, and by encounters with both siblings, people learned not to annoy either.   
    But it was rare that Xelloss found his temper beyond what he could control, and so his bouts of violence were isolated only to matters involving his sister -- and now that he ran the family company, he had others to do such unpleasant work for him.   
    He followed his sister and her bodyguard, who was looking interested in what she was saying, into the restaurant, hands in his pockets as Lina greeted the majordomo and looked voraciously over the menu. Her constant physical activity tended to goad her already hefty appetite to gluttonous proportions.   
    Xelloss ordered hot tea and a light soup while his sister and her bodyguard took care of the rest of the menu. He sipped his tea contentedly while they argued and talked loudly, Lina gesturing widely with her arms and nearly knocking the waiter over. It really was unprofessional the way they bickered.   
    They finally got their food and settled down to some serious eating. Xelloss ate his soup slowly, watching his sister talk with her mouth full. She was always talking, and usually loud.   
    He thought about the girl she'd found. *That little schemer,* he smirked, proud she'd learned *something* from him. He wouldn't fight it -- one date to make his sister happy wouldn't be so terrible. And she had a point -- he hadn't been out in a very long time. Though not as long as Lina thought.   
    Ever since Zelas dumped him . . . But no, he wouldn't think about her.   
    He tried to listen to his sister again, to get his mind off of the memories that were trying so desperately to resurface. Memories of Zelas's blonde hair and long legs. . . . That thing she would do for him, and the way she liked to be on top . . .   
    He sighed and smiled at something Lina had said, making an extra effort to pay attention to her. Too many more thoughts like that and it would be very uncomfortable walking out of the restaurant.   
    Lina paid for lunch and they went back out to the limo, agreeing to drop Xelloss off at his office before returning to the movie set. They had one more scene to shoot before finishing for the day.   
    When Xelloss got back to work, he informed his secretary that he was going home early and locked his office up before going down to the parking garage, jingling his keys merrily as he went. He bid the garage attendant a cheerful goodbye and pulled out onto the busy street. Since he was the head of a whole corporation, he drove a sleek, expensive black car.   
    He went straight home and took a shower, lingering a bit under the heat. When he got out and dried his hair, he changed into some casual clothes, rather than the suit he'd worn. Jeans and a dark button-up blue shirt, and some tennis shoes.   
    He took his time driving because the filming wouldn't be over quite yet and he didn't want to run into Lina. When he got there, the guard told him she'd already left. Xelloss pretended to be concerned and asked if he could go and make sure for himself. The guard had no real reason to refuse him.   
    As he strolled onto the lot, he smiled to himself and his step immediately lightened. All he had to do was ask a bit of directions and . . .   
    Soon he was standing by a cage with a sleepy tiger in it and several tethered, barking dogs nearby. (The dogs being much removed from the tiger's reach, of course.) A horse behind both cage and dogs was snorting grumpily and eyed Xelloss with distrust. He took the time to pat the dogs, all of them licking his hands and whining, obviously looking for treats.   
    And then a feed bag with legs rounded a nearby corner and Xelloss straightened, blinking at it. Then he got a better look at its legs and looked curiously at *those* for a moment. They were very nice legs. Long and tanned and mostly bare. There was a hint of shorts peeking out from under the feed bag, but they must have been *very* short to show that much skin.   
    The woman dropped the bag with a heavy "wumph" and Xelloss got his first peek of the rest of her.   
    He kept his jaw from dropping, but couldn't help staring a little. A full chest in a tight shirt, big dark blue eyes, those short shorts showing off her long, firm legs, yards of blonde hair pulled back in a French braid, and . . . pink sandals?   
    Xelloss stared at her feet for a moment as she straightened and looked at him.   
    Filia's first thought was that he was a new sound boy and horribly rude to see her hauling that heavy bag without offering to help. Her second thought was that he was *damn* sexy. And her third was to wonder what was so interesting about her feet. She glanced down at her pink sandals and blushed a little. Oh.   
    And then he looked up at her, and smiled, and there *were* no more thoughts. Filia found herself flushing intensely.   
    The yipping of her dogs finally broke her out of the state she was in, and she hurried to feed the poor neglected beasts. It was really horrible of her to get so distracted over a silly man -- and a stranger, at that! Although . . . she risked another glance at him and saw him still smiling at her . . . he really *was* good looking. In those snug blue jeans and that dark shirt with the top three buttons open, showing a nice chest . . . the contrast of fabric and skin. . . .   
    Filia suppressed the tremor that wanted to run over her body and squelched those thoughts down -- *hard* -- hiding in the task of feeding the dogs. When she straightened, she was much more composed, and even had the presence of mind to greet the stranger petting her dogs.   
    "Hi," she said, wiping her hands on her shorts and holding one out to him, shaking his hand firmly and congratulating herself on her control. "Are you new here?" He had a nice smile. Friendly -- cheerful, even. It made her feel much more relaxed.   
    "Perhaps," he replied mysteriously, with that generously cheerful look. "I'm certainly not old."   
    She smiled a little, amused, and scratched her dogs' heads. He came closer and patted another of them.   
    "What are you doing Thursday?" he asked.   
    "Oh," Filia replied, blushing, "nothing . . . yet . . ." She ducked her head and tried desperately to repress a blushing smile.   
    "How about dinner? Something simple . . . pizza?" he asked, moving a little closer to her and smiling.   
    She couldn't stop the smile that spread, or the consciousness of how close he was, but she *could* look down at the dogs and pretend to be absorbed in them instead of him. "I, um, . . . yeah. Yeah. Sure."   
    "Can I get your number? So we can, you know, plan." He smiled when she glanced up at him from beneath her lashes and then quickly back down again. She was nervous.   
    "Uh . . . we'll need . . . paper," she said absently, flushed and confused. Xelloss kept his smile cheerful, pretending not to notice that his chest was only centimeters away from her arm. Filia was short of breath and definitely not looking at him.   
    "I can remember it," he replied softly.   
    "Oh." She was breathless when she told it to him the number.   
    Xelloss smiled, pleased. "Thank you." He stepped back slightly and took her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it before turning and walking off. Filia watched his back and held her hand close to her, hoping it hadn't tasted like dog food. She blushed deeply at the thought of his being so repulsed by her hand that he would never call her.   
    She alternated between smiling goofily and worrying for the rest of the day. 


	2. Dating

Part 2: Dating 

Xelloss called his sister the next day and told her he'd gotten a date. She was disappointed that he hadn't let her set him up with the girl she'd found, and emphasized her point with very forceful language. He listened to her for a bit, and once her annoyance had been vented, he wrapped up their conversation.   
    And then he picked up the newspaper and looked at the article on the front page. A photo of three women took up one third of the page beneath a huge headline: "Metallium Corporations Involved In Animal Testing! Environmental Society Fights Back!"   
    One of the women had been trying to set up a meeting with him for months. Eris. She had short black hair spiked up with plenty of gel and wore very baggy clothing. Behind and next to her were a pretty, shy-looking woman with long, silky dark hair, and a tall blonde woman with dark blue eyes and long legs.   
    Xelloss cut out the article and put it in his briefcase, then smiled to himself. So he was going out with the vice president of the city division of the National Environmental Society. How interesting. 

Xelloss met Filia at the pizza place. It was dark by the time they got there, and there were a few college students hanging around, so they got a table near the back and ordered a medium cheese pizza because Filia was a vegetarian.   


    Xelloss urged her to talk, listening to her interests and the stories of her childhood. She was concerned about talking too much, and said so, but he encouraged her, preferring to listen. So she talked about her animals and her work with the Environmental Society, and how frustrated they were that Mr. Metallium wouldn't talk to them. And all through it, Xelloss listened and stroked her hand on the table, and watched the way her eyes flashed and glowed, and the way she tilted her head back when she laughed. And he smiled, because he was actually enjoying himself. It'd been a long time since he'd last had any fun with a beautiful woman.   
    Long after the pizza was finished, they lingered. And finally, near midnight, the college students long gone, they stood to go and walked outside to their cars.   
    It was too dark to see much, so they parted companionably and went to their respective homes. They had two more dates soon after that, roller blading in the city park and going to see a movie.   
    The park had been sunny and cool, perfect weather for being outdoors. Filia had no scenes to tape that day, and Xelloss had taken a few hours off of work, so there weren't many people out but the elderly.   
    Filia was promptly informed that he hadn't roller bladed for a very long time, and would be a bit wobbly at first. Fillia laughed and helped steady him, but when they tried to move, he brought them both down on the grass with his clumsiness. They lay there for a long moment, tangled together and laughing, Filia's skirt riding up a little on her thighs, and then they calmed down long enough to just look at each other.   
    He didn't have far to move to kiss her, and then they were clinging together in the grass and her lips were warm and moist, and her body was moving against his . . .   
    And then she pushed him away, untangling from him, and sat in the grass, catching her breath and not looking at him. Xelloss remained half-reclined beside her, watching her from beneath half-closed lids. When she finally glanced at him, he smiled impishly.   
    Filia couldn't help laughing, and she was still chuckling as she pulled Xelloss to his feet. The moment he tried to step on the path, he lost his balance again and clung to Filia, who laughed at him, tipping her head back and flushing in the effort to keep him from falling down and taking her with him. Xelloss was laughing too, hanging onto her shoulders and hips alternately. She was in a light spring skirt and soft v-necked top, and she looked heartbreakingly beautiful.   
    Xelloss planted his feet and pulled her against him, standing and holding her firmly. He got the faint scent of the perfume she used -- an exotic blend of sweetness and spice. Not the type of perfume he would have expected her to wear.   
    Filia caught her breath as he lowered his mouth to hers, his eyes mesmerizing, and she blushed brightly as they met and her eyes closed, the sensitive skin of her lips tingling as they pulled apart to breathe.   
    "You know what, Filia?" he whispered as he pulled a little further away from her, taking intense pride in the dazed look he left her with, and the ravaged state of her lips. He didn't bother for her reply, but rolled a little backwards and smiled. "I think I know how to roller blade after all." And with that, he took off easily away from her, manipulating his skates like a shark would water. He swirled a little, to see if she was following, and was just in time to see her dawning understanding of his trickery.   
    Her eyes were wide and blank for a brief moment, and then her eyebrows came together and her mouth opened in a silent, indignant cry. "You!" she exclaimed, and then started after him. "I'm going to kill you!"   
    Xelloss ran, proving himself in fact an *excellent* skater. He reached an ice cream stand and hid behind it, laughing at the breathless Filia, who was trying desperately to both reach him and not laugh. The physical exertion had flushed her cheeks, her heart was pounding, and his smile was doing strange things to her knees.   
    "Okay, okay," she panted, trying to catch her breath as the ice cream vendor pretended not to be watching them. "Just hang on."   
    "Anything for you, lovely Filia," he smiled cheerfully, and she glared venomously at him for not being short of breath at *all*. He only laughed.   
    She finally sighed and put her hands out in a peaceful gesture, pouting a little and looking apologetic. "I'm not mad," she said when he looked uncertain.   
    He came out and Filia put her arms around his neck, looking up at him from beneath her lashes. And when he bent his head to hers, she pushed away, socked him in the arm, and put her hands on her hips, smirking. "Now we're even."   
    Xelloss was surprised, and then he grinned, snatched her hand up, and pulled her to him, holding her body firmly against his and bending his head to whisper in her ear. "Now I guess we're even." Filia was blushing with the intimacy of their position, and the ice cream vendor was watching openly now. "Should I buy you some ice cream to make up? Or should we do something else?" Filia gasped a little at the feeling of his tongue on her earlobe, and Xelloss straightened, turning and smiling to the vendor, still keeping an arm around the waist of a very unsteady Filia. "Yes, I think ice cream would be a very good idea. Two ice cream cones, please. One chocolate, one . . . vanilla? No? Strawberry? Strawberry, then."   
    Filia was grateful that she had regained her legs by then, because Xelloss had to let go of her to pay. It was nice of him to pay, and she filed that away in her mind to call up again later. He didn't offer to let her buy her own, so he still ran by old-fashioned rules of courtship.   
    Then she remembered how unafraid he was to be affectionate in public and edited that idea: he didn't run *completely* by the old rules of courtship.   
    Xelloss took her free hand when they had their ice cream, and they roller-bladed slowly along the path, comfortable with the silence. Filia blushed again, uncertain as to whether she liked Xelloss's forwardness or not. He certainly was very attractive, and he seemed to find *her* attractive . . . But whether it went deeper than that, she didn't know. The thought worried her and made her be distant for the next few minutes. Then Xelloss said something that made her laugh and they started talking and skating more quickly and Filia's unhappy thoughts were pushed to the back of her mind with Xelloss's gallantry -- to be pondered over at a later time.   
    When Xelloss had to go back to work, they changed into their shoes and walked toward where Filia had parked her car. Xelloss would be walking back to his building, since it wasn't very far and he didn't want Filia to know where he worked yet. Things were still far too new for her to handle *that* information. As he had when they first met, he kissed her hand to say goodbye and they parted. 

That same weekend, they went to an action movie. Xelloss bought the popcorn (with extra butter), but insisted on choosing where they sat. Filia wasn't so sure about letting him, but she didn't put up any protest and only winced a little when he chose the very back row. Since the movie had been out for a while, there weren't many others in the theater, and no one else on the back row, Filia hesitantly asked why Xelloss didn't choose a spot closer to the middle. When he simply smiled at her, offering nothing, she sighed and settled back into her seat, munching at the large bucket of popcorn.   


    When the movie started, Xelloss put his arm around her. Filia blushed and leaned into him a little, as well as she could with the hard plastic chair arm between them.   
    The movie immediately got scary, and Filia found herself clinging to Xelloss and occasionally hiding her face in his shoulder. When she did, he would tighten his arm around her and she would peek at the screen from the safety of his embrace.   
    Filia couldn't remember afterwards at what part of the movie he started kissing her. But she did remember how heady and delightful it was, and how she suddenly appreciated the point of sitting in the back row.   
    She didn't let him put his tongue in her mouth for one simple reason -- she would be dreadfully embarrassed if he noticed the popcorn stuck in her teeth.   
    It was dark when they emerged from the theater, arms about each other. Every now and then, as they meandered towards the parking lot, he would drop a kiss to the top of her head, or on her temple. They talked quietly, Filia smiling and enjoying the feeling of his warm, firm body against her side.   
    "Good night, sweet Filia," he said when they reached her car. Instead of kissing her hand this time, he gently kissed her on the mouth. The lack of heat and fervor was made up for in the sincerity of the kiss, and the length. Filia was again breathless when they parted.   
    "Good night," he said again, and watched to make sure she got in her car okay before walking away. He was confident in the fact that she'd never seen his car and didn't guess that he had a lot of money -- and *definitely* didn't guess that he was Mr. Metallium. Every time they drove somewhere together, he made sure he was either already waiting for her or it was too dark to tell what type of car he drove.   
    Yes, she had no clue who he really was. 


	3. Discovery

Part 3: Discovery 

It was cold out when the local Environmental Society decided to picket the Mazoku Corporation. The president, a woman named Eris, had enlisted Filia and Silviel to help make signs, and the rest of the women were just supposed to show up when they got off work. Since Filia got off set early that day, she rushed through feeding and cleaning the animals and hurried to find a parking spot near the Mazoku Corp. building. Eris and Silviel were already there, Eris shouting to passerby and Silviel looking shy and intimidated. Filia smiled to Eris's brief greeting and waved to Silviel, who came over as Filia picked up a sign from the pile of them near the building's front doors.   
    "Hey, Filia-chan," she said, smiling. Silviel was a nurse at the city hospital, but she'd taken the day off for the picketing.   
    "Hi Silviel!" Filia smiled. She wore a long tan coat and black gloves, and had her hair pulled back in a loose braid.   
    "Why weren't you at the last meeting?" They stood together and let Eris do the talking to all the people passing by.   
    Filia blushed. "I, um . . . had a date." She looked at the ground and fought back a smile, embarrassed.   
    Silviel was immediately intrigued. "Really? You're still going out with that fellow you met at work? How long has it been? Two weeks?"   
    "Four and a half." Filia beamed at her friend and nodded. "Yes. He's *so* wonderful. He's sweet, and funny, and exciting . . ."   
    "Is he cute?" Silviel's eyes were timidly curious, and her cheeks were red from the cold.   
    Filia blushed deep red and laughed self-consciously. "I, um, I'd say so," she stammered. "Yeah," another nervous laugh.   
    "You really like him," Silviel nudged her, teasing.   
    "Yeah," Filia sighed, her mood dampening. At Silviel's probing look, she burst out, "I don't know if he really likes me or not. He doesn't talk about how he feels and sometimes I get the feeling that he's holding things back or -- or hiding something, or . . . just not putting his whole self out there. He doesn't talk about himself much at all, and I can't help wondering . . . if he really likes me, or if he's just using me until someone with bigger breasts comes along."   
    "Men are pigs, honey." Eris had come over and heard the last bit of her rant. "All of them." Her lips pressed together in a firm, thin line, and her eyes lost all humor. Filia took a moment to wonder if she had been hurt, and how badly.   
    The rest of the day was spent with members showing up for their shifts in picketing and handing out pamphlets on the Mazoku Corporation's use of animals in product testing to passerby. Whenever someone tried to enter or exit the building, they would be accosted and given a pamphlet as well. Eris usually took that part pretty seriously and would get upset if someone slipped through without notice.   
    It was around three in the afternoon when a murmur went around the group and all eyes focused on the doors of the building.   
    Mr. Metallium was coming out.   
    There was a limo on the street behind them, waiting for him. But between the limo and the building were twenty-four angry women, and they *weren't* letting him get by without making him first listen to them.   
    "Would you like one of the guards to escort you, Mr. Metallium?" the ground floor receptionist was asking.   
    "No," he replied, taking a moment to spy a familiar blonde head in the angry mob. "My girlfriend's out there. She won't let them get violent."   
    The receptionist looked startled, but he ignored her and walked towards the front doors, briefcase firmly in hand. For all he trusted that he would come to no harm, he wasn't so sure what their scruples were about stealing his important files.   
    He stepped outside and into the melee. He'd kept a firm eye on that head of blonde hair, and decided that since everything was coming out anyway, he didn't need to be subtle.   
    So he sidestepped the leader of the pack and went straight to Filia, who was talking to a slender woman with long dark hair and wasn't looking at him yet. When she looked up, pleasure and confusion mixed on her face to form a particularly blank look. He took advantage of her surprise to sweep her into a greeting kiss and murmur, "I'll see you tonight?" in her ear.   
    Then he released her and went confidently to his limo, where Phibrizzo was waiting for him. They were going to discuss business over lunch.   
    The women parted to let him pass, all still too stunned to say anything. Even the persistent Eris was silent for once. And when the limo door shut behind him, all their eyes turned to Filia, who had a befuddled smile on her face from the kiss and was still trying to figure out what had happened.   
    Eris came over to her and made some wild gestures, but couldn't seem to get anything out. It was finally Silviel who asked, gently, "Filia . . . you're seeing Mr. Metallium?"   
    Filia flushed as it dawned on her. "Am I?" she whispered faintly.   
    "YES," Eris finally found her voice -- and she was pissed. "What the *hell*, Filia?!"   
    Filia's stomach sank as she thought about the level of deception that must have gone into their relationship. "All that time," she whispered, bringing a hand to her mouth, eyes wide and disbelieving.   
    "How long have you been dating that animal-killing jackass?!" Eris demanded.   
    "He never told me his last name." She could barely get it out, and couldn't look at anyone. What an *idiot* she was! She dissolved into tears and ran, dropping her sign where she'd stood. She ran to the parking garage where she'd left her car, sniffling the whole way, and didn't notice the footsteps behind her until a hand was placed on her shoulder. She whirled and faced concerned eyes.   
    She threw herself into Silviel's arms and cried.   
    When she could speak again, she gasped out, "He lied to me, Silviel. He tricked me and lied to me and I *liked* him!"   
    Silviel stroked her hair, saying nothing, rocking her like a mother might a child.   
    "And I have a date with him tonight, we were going to go to dinner, but I guess I have to call and cancel . . . or not? I don't know . . . but I don't know how I can go tonight, knowing . . ."   
    "You'll go," Eris said from nearby. "You'll go and you'll talk to him about the problems in his company. You'll go and use what you have to get him to change his policies."   
    "I don't have anything," Filia mourned, the tears starting up again.   
    "You have breasts, an ass, and are boinking the richest bastard in the corporate world. I'd say that's something."   
    "I'm not 'boinking' ANYONE, Eris!" she snapped vehemently.   
    Eris looked at her contemplatively. "Not yet."   
    Before Filia had time to get properly offended, Eris had gotten in her car and taken off, with the promise that she'd be by Filia's apartment in an hour.   
    Silviel went home with Filia to help her get ready for her date. After her shower, they had trouble picking out a good dress, so Silviel carefully dried and brushed Filia's hair, putting half of it up and letting the rest hang down in a molten gold fall.   
    By the time she was done, Eris was there, bustling in an armload of things. She dumped them on the bed and started rummaging in Filia's closet, nixing every outfit she saw. She looked twice at a pretty golden dress, but finally moved past it as well.   
    Satisfied that Filia's closet wasn't adequate, she picked something red out of her pile and tossed it to Filia.   
    "Try that on," she ordered. Filia went into the bathroom and obliged.   
    It was a little tight in the bust, but the fabric was stretchy and clung comfortably to the rest of her. When she looked in the mirror, she flushed deeply to see how many curves she had, and how the fabric clung to them.   
    When she came out, Eris told her to push her breasts up. It relieved most of the pain, but it made them bulge at the top! Filia was deeply embarrassed.   
    "I don't think this one is any good -- it's too tight in the chest. I'll just wear my gold dress . . ." She blinked at Eris, who was standing firmly in front of her closet.   
    "The dress is *supposed* to display your breasts like that. It's called 'being sexy.' Something you have very little experience in, obviously."   
    Filia frowned.   
    "Now," Eris started digging around Filia's closet floor, "do you have any red shoes?" She answered herself in annoyance, "No, of course you don't. You're little-miss-innocence. Who wears white shoes anymore?" She tossed one white flat over her shoulder in disgust, then picked up a strappy black heel. "Whoa. Filia, where did you get the guts to buy these?"   
    "Um," she stammered, blushing under Silviel's surprised look. "They were a spur-of-the-moment purchase -- I never actually was able to wear them."   
    "Very nice -- put on some hose and these. Do you have any jewelry?"   
    "On the dresser," she replied, nervously digging through her drawer for some nude sheer panty hose. Eris went to the dresser and Silviel sat on the bed, watching everything a little dazedly. She was concerned for Filia, and what this complication in her relationship meant. She . . . well, she really didn't want her best friend to get her heart broken.   
    "Silviel, will you help me with my makeup?" Filia was putting on the earrings and black pendant necklace Eris had handed her. "We have fifteen minutes until he's supposed to pick me up." Filia tried very hard not to think about Xelloss. She knew that would make her cry. There was a hard ball of emotion sitting in her chest and waiting for something to trigger it. Filia sat on a chair in her bathroom and Eris dumped a small bag of makeup on the counter.   
    "Pinks for the eyes, and this for her lips," she picked out a tube of lipstick. "Trust me." And stood back to watch.   
    "Not too heavy under the eyes," Filia told Silviel when she started organizing the makeup. When she was ready for mascara, Filia stopped her hand and dug through the small arsenal of makeup. She pulled out a waterproof mascara. "This." Silviel looked at her in concern and Eris left to find an appropriate purse.   
    It turned out that the lipstick was red. Very red. A deep, hot, spicy red. Filia was shocked when she saw herself in the mirror, but, with one stern look from Eris, said nothing. Her lips looked bigger, fuller, and her blue eyes shone softly with surprise and guilelessness. They were open and honest and endearing.   
    "Blot," Eris told her, handing her a Kleenex. Filia obliged and looked at the time. She had three minutes, if he was punctual. "I wish we had time to do something with your nails, but they'll just have to do with that clear polish. Here," she threw the lipstick and a compact into a black clutch and thrust it at Filia, who took it. Eris bustled out of the bathroom and picked out an elegant black coat. Filia followed her and slipped it on.   
    "It's so thin," she frowned, concerned.   
    "You'll do it for the sake of beauty," Eris informed her.   
    "And what exactly am I supposed to *do* tonight?" Filia was annoyed with the thought of Eris commanding her to seduce Xelloss. He really was an okay guy . . . A great guy, really . . .   
    She turned away from that vein of thought when her eyes started to ache.   
    "You're supposed to use your natural assets to get him to change his company policy on animal testing. Simple."   
    Filia sighed, frustrated. "Can't I just do that by simple reasoning?"   
    "No," Eris replied, stepping back and looking at the finished product. "Men only think with their pants. He won't listen to you if you don't get his attention first."   
    "They have been dating for over a month," Silviel put in hesitantly. "I would think he thought more of her than just . . . her physical aspects."   
    Eris snorted. "Please."   
    Filia tried not to get annoyed and decided to change the topic. "How do you know so much about makeup and clothes, Eris?" She looked at the woman's baggy flannel. "Not to be insulting or anything. This just doesn't seem your style."   
    Eris sighed, packing up her things. "It used to be." She paused. "I used to date the man in charge of animal testing. He . . . was your typical guy." Her voice was so laced with bitterness that Filia decided not to ask anything else.   
    She didn't need to, though, because Xelloss buzzed the apartment. "I'll lock up," Silviel said supportively as Filia gave her a wild, nervous look. Her eyes spoke of soothing promises and comfort -- and a place to go if she got her heart broken tonight. When she looked at Silviel, she saw the possibility of getting hurt by this man, and the steadfastness of her friend. Silviel would be there for her when and if she fell.   
    "Nobody likes a shy girl in a sexy dress. So flaunt it," Eris whispered to her before pushing her out the door. She took the elevator down and walked slowly to the front door, where a tall figure was inside, talking and smiling with an elderly woman who lived on the third floor of the building.   
    The old woman was obviously charmed. She was a building gossip, though, and Filia was suddenly very glad of her black coat. She pulled it a little tighter around her and gave Xelloss a strained smile, not quite meeting his eyes. He came forward and tried to kiss her hello, but she breezed by him, not even looking at him, and said with a very fake cheerful note to her voice, "Shall we go?"   
    He usually opened the door for her, and she could tell he was trying to get to it, but she swung it open and stepped outside before he had a chance. She got immediately into his car and shut the door behind her before his fingers had even left the unlock button. His body was a little stiff as he passed in front of the car, she noted, which meant he was put out. But he was all cheerful smiles when he started the car, and asked vague questions that she could answer without touching on the problems between them. They finally fell into an uncomfortable silence, and there was a line of worry in between his eyebrows.   
    Through all of it, Filia had kept her coat very closed. When Xelloss gave his keys to the valet and they stepped into the restaurant, a man was there to take it.   
    She took a deep breath and removed the coat, handing it to the man. He gave her a slip of paper to reclaim it later and she put it in her purse, seeming not to notice Xelloss turning around and looking at her.   
    Out of the corner of her eye she could see him pause. It was the slightest of movements, a small jerk of the body and widening of the eyes.   
    And then he was the calm, cool, smiling Xelloss she knew, moving to take her arm and follow a waiter to their reserved table. As they walked, he bent his head and whispered without looking at her, "You look nice." She could hear the smile in his voice, and it warmed her. Loosened the knot in her chest a bit.   
    So she didn't notice the stares she got from other men as they passed. Xelloss did, though, and he gave a few scalding glances.   
    They got a table in a secluded corner, with indirect lighting and romantic music being piped through the room. Classical, mostly.   
    Filia glanced through the menu and looked immediately to the prices. She was stunned. "Xelloss," she started, and he looked up at her. "Did you know this place was so expensive?"   
    He smiled, a little patronizing. "Yes. I've eaten here before. You don't think I can afford it?" He raised an eyebrow at her and his smile took on a humorous tone.   
    Filia didn't look at him for a while. "Why didn't you tell me, Xelloss?" she asked quietly.   
    He sighed and put down his menu, smile slipping away. "Would it have made a difference, Filia?" he demanded.   
    "Kind of," she replied, motioning as if it were an understatement.   
    He was silent until she looked up. "That's why I didn't tell you," he said softly. And they went back to their menus, Filia pressing her lips together, not quite satisfied with his answer. She would have bitten her lip, but she was afraid of getting that red lipstick on her teeth.   
    She got an eggplant salad and Xelloss had a chicken salad, partly so that he wouldn't be eating a lot of meat in front of his vegetarian girlfriend. He ordered wine, but she just requested water.   
    "How has your day been?" she asked quietly as the waiter set a pitcher of ice water near Filia.   
    "Fair," he replied, looking at his salad. "The Ryozoku Corporation is trying to find a way to sue us. They have nothing, though." He shot a covert glance at the rest of the room. "Actually, that's their president over there. Valgarv. Lousy guy." On sculpted hand toyed with his fork and he frowned, then looked up and blinked. "Sorry. I'm boring you."   
    Filia gave a noncommittal head shake, looking at him from under her lashes. So that's what his life was like. Big business, corporate takeovers, and sizzling competition with the Ryozoku corp. He suddenly seemed very far away and very different.   
    She was sitting across from a total stranger.   
    "I wish you wouldn't eat that," she said when he put a bit of chicken on his fork with some lettuce. This stranger had no moral values. He ate animals. He killed animals. Tested his products on them.   
    Xelloss looked at her, gauging her petulant tone. "And I wish I could be a vegetarian. Maybe then you'd have a little more respect for me."   
    "Respect?!" Filia cried. "Respect?!?! I'm supposed to respect you after you *lie* to me for three weeks, when you torture poor innocent animals for your company's experiments, and you stand for everything I'm *against*?!" She was getting progressively louder. "I can't believe you, you . . . UGH!" And with the culmination of her emotion, she picked up the pitcher of water and hurled the contents onto him.   
    It wasn't quite the seduction scene Eris had wanted, but it did make an impression.   
    Filia grabbed her purse and walked stiffly on her high heels to reclaim her coat -- the jolting movement of her walking made her breasts bounce as she marched through the room. The woman handed her the black coat, Filia taking it with a polite "thank you," her back straight, mouth firm, body rigid with anger and flushed with embarrassment. Xelloss had started across the floor, thoughtfully wiping at the water on his suit with the cloth napkin the distraught waiter had brought him, when a large man in a suit approached Filia and gripped her arm.   
    "Miss, you're disturbing the other customers. We're going to have to ask you to leave. If you'll just--"   
    Filia looked straight into the big man's eyes and bit out, "I've had a very bad day, so I will give you one chance to let go of me."   
    The man got annoyed. "Miss, please."   
    He was so concerned with not raising his voice that he didn't see the slim fist coming at him until it was too late. A moment later he was clutching his nose and Filia was thanking the doorman on her way out.   
    Xelloss, paying the bill, had seen the whole thing and kept a blank expression on. He added an extra hundred dollars to the tip and told the lady behind the counter to split it between the poor waiter and the man Filia had punched.   
    Then he went outside, the cold wind slicing through his clothes and making him shiver. Wearing ice water in winter was not a good idea.   
    The valets already had his car. Xelloss got in, tipped the man, and drove a little bit ahead of where Filia was walking. She was surprisingly far for being so impeded by her insensible shoes.   
    He left the engine running and got out, striding toward her. She stiffened and turned, walking away from him as quickly as her heels would allow. Her breasts were probably bouncing under her coat.   
    Filia was still annoyed, but it was dampened by her profound embarrassment. She'd made such a spectacle of herself in there! And she'd embarrassed Xelloss by treating him like that -- and knowing that his business rival was watching, as well.   
    "Filia," he said, voice stern. "Filia, come on, get in the car." He ran to catch up with her, but she wrenched away from him. "Stop it," he ordered, turning her to face him. She just turned away from him, pressing her lips tightly together.   
    Xelloss looked at the ground for a moment and then wrapped an arm around her waist, picked her up, and put her in the car himself. She was too stunned to speak, but he didn't give her time to gather her wits and got in the driver's side.   
    Filia tried not to cry, but couldn't help it. She was glad of the waterproof mascara.   
    What if he never wanted to see her again after this? She had envisioned herself dumping him, but not the other way around. The prospect of it made her stomach sour and her knees weak. The tight ball in her chest returned in full force.   
    She didn't want to lose him before she could even get to know him. He must be *so* frustrated with her. He wasn't even talking, and he was being so distant -- shutting her out.   
    She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Xelloss pulling into a secluded neighborhood until they reached a gate where he pushed in a security code.   
    "Where are we?" she asked softly, subdued. He looked so angry . . .   
    "My home," he said, voice clipped. He didn't even look at her.   
    Filia sank further into her seat, depressed. I guess we do have to talk, she thought. He would want to break up with me in private, instead of embarrassing either of us further. He's so thoughtful . . . She shook her head and stopped those thoughts. She would just concentrate on getting through this evening without breaking into tears.   
    Xelloss let her out of the car in the garage and led her into the house, hanging his keys on a peg by the door. The garage led into the kitchen, which was huge and beautifully decorated in dark blues and whites. Outside of that was a hallway that led to the living room, which had tall, draped windows and a very high ceiling. Xelloss turned on a lamp and Filia stood nervously, pulling her coat tighter around her and not looking right at him.   
    "I guess . . . we have some--"   
    He kissed her. Filia was so stunned that for a long moment she didn't respond, just stood there in his embrace, uncertain of what to do. And then the surprise wore off and she kissed him back, her knees weakening to the point that he was almost totally supporting her.   
    Xelloss pushed her back onto the couch and continued to kiss her, hands under the coat, running up and down her back and dipping down to trail lightly across her bottom.   
    Filia was flushed and breathing heavily when he pulled back, his eyes glazed and not a little unmussed himself. She fought to collect her thoughts.   
    "You . . . aren't mad at me?" she was confused.   
    Xelloss blinked at her, startled. "Mad?" He seemed even more confused than she was.   
    "You didn't talk to me in the car," she whispered, a twinge of shame returning. She'd been so . . . *horrible* to him in the restaurant! "You didn't even look at me." She gave an apprehensive look up through her lashes and Xelloss was nearly floored by how pretty she looked, reclining in the couch pillows, cheeks flushed and lips swollen, her coat gaping wide open to show him those delicious curves.   
    "Filia," he murmured, smiling and nipping at her sweet white throat, "I wasn't mad." He lifted his head and actually blushed a little. "I . . . well, it was really sexy the way you hit that guy." He growled a little in his throat and kissed her cheeks, the fervor creeping into his touch again.   
    "But," she gasped, pushing him a little away, "I poured water all over you! And in front of people you know!"   
    He grinned. "It was probably for the best. I wouldn't really want to advertise how much I like you the moment I stand up."   
    Her eyes widened. "You were already . . ." she glanced down at his pants and back up to his face. He chuckled again.   
    "Just a little." He contemplated her fondly. "I always am when I'm with you. You're a beautiful woman."   
    Filia's head spun. This was certainly news!   
    "Filia," his eyes were dark again, and his mouth lowered to hers. Soon, his hands were running over her thighs and her legs were around his waist. She was pressing herself against him as firmly as she could, and he finally picked her up and stood, settling her more firmly on his hips, and kissed her hot and hard. She was straining against him, some inner fire making her want to get closer.   
    One of Xelloss's hands was tangled in her hair, and the other was supporting her position on his body. He had to stop kissing her, though, to take her upstairs. She kissed and licked and nipped at his neck the whole way, and there were two or three times that he had to stop and push her up against the wall for a brief indulgence in his own passion.   
    But they finally reached the master bedroom and he put her on the bed, running his tongue along her lips and thinking of the way she'd stalked away from him that evening, legs firm, breasts . . . He groaned and slipped the straps of her dress down -- she'd left the coat in the living room.   
    And Filia didn't protest -- not to a single thing that night . . . 

She woke up to sunshine and the smell of pancakes. The spot beside her in the bed was empty, and it took her a moment to remember what had happened the night before. She moved her legs experimentally and winced a little. Ouch. That would ache for the rest of the day . . . Feeding the animals on set would be hel--   


    Filia cursed and scrambled out of bed, her legs nearly giving out at the shock of being used again so soon. She grabbed her red dress and found a bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her, and taking a moment to use the toilet.   
    Then, while she washed her hands, she took stock. She had small bruises in various places where Xelloss had bitten her or been a bit too rough. She blushed at the marks on her breasts and bemoaned her tangled hair. It would take hours to get those out. The crust around her eyes, mixed with her old eye-makeup, was disgusting. She washed it off first -- all but the waterproof mascara.   
    Which, thankfully, didn't look too strange.   
    She looked longingly at the shower, but just slipped her dress back on and ran her fingers through her hair, hoping she didn't look too rumpled. Or, rather, hoping she didn't look too much like she'd had sex last night.   
    Before she left the bathroom, she spotted a tube of toothpaste and put some on her finger, rubbing it all over her teeth. She really wasn't quite sure why she cared, but she wanted to have a semi-clean mouth when she saw Xelloss again.   
    She rinsed and gargled and spat, and decided that the present freshness of her mouth would have to do.   
    Then she came out, picking up her stockings and underwear from the floor. She gave them a brief fragrance test and decided not to try wearing them again. They'd just make her smell funny.   
    She found her shoes near the bed, one underneath it, and carried all the items down the stairs, moving as quietly as possible.   
    Xelloss saw her as she passed by the kitchen doorway, and he set the pan off the hot eye to walk into the living room. Filia was picking up her coat and purse, heading for the door. He leaned against it, waiting for her.   
    "I have to get to work," she looked at the doorknob and then his face, knowing he had to move and let her out. "I'm already really late."   
    "No you don't," he shook his head and smiled. "I called Lina and told her to inform the director that you were sick and couldn't come into work today." At Filia's surprise, he shrugged. "I figured you needed to sleep in after . . . well, last night." The look he gave her made her heart speed up and her knees shudder in a way that affected all the new aches and pains she'd gotten. He stepped forward and kissed her hair tenderly. "Why don't you go upstairs and take a shower, change, and I'll have breakfast done when you get down."   
    Filia wasn't sure whether she should protest or not, but his lips moved gently to hers and she lost all thought for a long minute. When she was quite breathless, he released her and ushered her to the stairs, smiling sweetly as she climbed them, too dazed to protest.   
    Filia found some towels and a washcloth and got into the steamy water of the shower.   
    It was heaven to get clean. She scrubbed her hair and her face and all the bruised, achy parts of her body. She trailed her hands gently over her soapy stomach and thought about Xelloss's hands there, tracing the same curves.   
    She sighed as her stomach growled, spoiling the moment. "Okay, okay, I'll feed you," she murmured to it, and rinsed the soap and shampoo all off.   
    After blow-drying her hair, she went into Xelloss's room and dug through his drawers. She finally found an oversized t-shirt to slip into -- it fell to mid-thigh and she was secretly pleased with how much leg was left bare. Maybe Xelloss would still find her attractive . . . or maybe he wouldn't like her anymore now that he'd had her . . .   
    She kept her mind planted firmly on the kiss he'd given her before sending her upstairs and went down. Xelloss was working on the eggs, a big plate of fluffy pancakes near his elbow on the counter. He glanced up when she entered and winked, smiling.   
    "It'll be ready in a minute, if you'd like to get out the orange juice."   
    She silently complied, holding the neck of the button-up shirt closed nervously at her throat, and didn't look at him.   
    After she'd found cups and poured two glasses of juice, she went back over to him. He was just finishing more pancakes. There was a small plate of bacon by the pancakes on the counter. She wrinkled her nose at it and sighed.   
    "Xelloss, we need to talk." He glanced up at her, eyes questioning but not concerned. "You know I'm against some of your business practices -- like the use of animal testing. And . . . I'm not asking for special privilege because I'm your girlfriend," Eris will kill me, she thought grimly, "but I am asking you to consider making a change -- as a concerned citizen." She blushed a little as he looked at her speculatively, an impish little gleam in his eye. He put an arm around her and pulled her close, one hand still on the pan as he kissed her neck.   
    "A very sexy concerned citizen," he replied with a wink, and calmly flipped the pancakes.   
    She kept her patience -- which was easier than she was willing to admit. "Yes, but what about the animals?"   
    "They save us money," was all he said, putting the pancakes on a plate and turning the eye off.   
    Filia could just stare at him. Had she heard him right? Was he naturally this cold and callus or was it just on this matter? And . . . how dare he be rude to her?! HER! She refused to acknowledge that maybe he *did* have a right to ignore this subject in his own home and simply sputtered for a moment, fury raging. "What the HELL?!?! You care more about money than the lives of innocent creatures?! What kind of a monster ARE you?!"   
    He waited for her to finish her rant before kissing her. When he did kiss her, she clung to him, first in surprise and then in something else, returning his desire reluctantly and then with fervor. He pushed her up and settled her onto the edge of the table, kissing her again. "You know, you're incredibly sexy when you're angry. I've already told you that, but apparently you didn't listen," he murmured into her willing ear, working to take off his pants -- he had to stop for a moment to undo the belt, and looked at her while he did. She was leaning back on her arms, chest thrust toward him and eyes dazed with need. Her lips were swollen from his administrations and her thighs were spread wide, waiting for him.   
    It was that sight that made him pause and something sprang into his mind, sending chills through him. His voice, no longer thick with passion, brought Filia out of her foggy reverie and her legs automatically crept closer together.   
    "Are you on birth control?" he asked, eyes sharp and questing. Serious.   
    Filia's legs *snapped* together and she sat up, eyes widening. "I never needed it before," she whispered.   
    Xelloss cursed, quickly redoing his belt, and continued cursing as he backed up and ran a hand through his hair. He wouldn't look at her, either, and that was what Filia found hardest to deal with. After a long moment of silence, holding his head in his hands, Xelloss turned and went upstairs. Filia, alone, slipped off the edge of the table, ashamed at herself for being so wanton and furious with herself for allowing him such easy access of her body.   
    Easy. That's what she was. Easy.   
    Tears formed in her eyes. He didn't want her anymore. He was angry with her for her stupidity. She hadn't protected herself from pregnancy and if she got pregnant from this, they were both in trouble.   
    Or maybe just she was. He had every right to break up with her and just send her child support, refusing to take any kind of active part in the baby's life. He would be the type -- he killed animals, after all.   
    When she'd finally made herself turn to get her things and leave (she would call Silviel and have her pick her up), Xelloss came trotting back down the stairs, face grim and hand clenched around something. She stared at him, frightened, realizing just how weak she was compared to him. What if his anger turned to violence? She was physically fit for most intents and purposes, but no match for him in strength.   
    He shoved some pills at her and told her to take them.   
    "What are they?" she asked, picking up a glass of orange juice.   
    "Birth control. You take them the following morning. You should be fine now." He didn't look at her.   
    Filia took the pills miserably and set the juice back down on the table. Xelloss told her to sit and eat -- she didn't want to, but he insisted and sat across from her as she unhappily put a pancake on her plate and drizzled syrup over it.   
    He didn't eat -- just sat and stared at his plate instead. Every swallow felt as big as a tennis ball to her, and the one pancake felt like a lead weight in her stomach.   
    When she was done, he offered to drive her home. She accepted gracefully -- meaning she didn't break down in tears as she whispered her assent.   
    She put the black coat on over the too-big shirt and he gave her a bag to carry her other clothes in. The whole time, they didn't say anything to each other unless it was absolutely necessary -- and then only in short sentences and monosyllables.   
    He took her to the front of her apartment building. She hesitated before getting out.   
    "Are you mad at me?" she whispered.   
    He didn't answer right away. "Filia . . ." he sighed, "I'll call you." And nothing else. She could feel the vibes coming off him in waves: *leave, leave, leave, leave, leave.*   
    Tears in her eyes, she picked up her bag and clutched her coat tightly shut, stepping out of the car and walking slowly to the front doors, unlocking them and letting herself in. She looked back only once, but he was already gone. 


	4. Reparations

Note: I don't really have an opinion on animal testing -- I think it's probably better NOT to do it, but if it can possibly be done in a humane way, I don't suppose I should be distressed by it. I don't know much about it myself, though, and won't form an opinion based on a lack of information.   
    Filia is naturally a high-tempered woman, and being a dragon, she is affiliated with animals, and hates Xelloss for what he did to her people. Xelloss is without morals and is an important person -- and though I could see him in a Lady M. Harris's Darien Shields sort of devastating lady-killer rich unemotional bachelor way, that's not quite Xelloss's personality. He has no morals and is not afraid of getting his hands dirty in business matters, but since he is human in this story (taking away that pure evil quality that being a Mazoku created in him), he has the ability to love, and I decided that when he does love, he is very affectionate and loyal. This is what draws him to Filia -- because she will not love him back unless it is honestly, and when she does, he knows that she will be as loyal as he might wish. However, I can't see a purely emotional relationship bringing them together -- Xelloss is far too unethical and Filia far too physical when she's angry. And the basic personality clash that is going to inevitably happen needs to be undermined by something else. Which is a physical relationship that once Filia gets into, she's not able to get emotionally out of as easily as Xelloss might. That is, sweet and sappy won't work for these two. They need to be doing something physical -- fighting or. . . .*cough*   
    That's the general idea here. ^_^ And thank you for the reviews. They're VERY much appreciated. I love them. **And if you didn't review, please do, even if it's just anonymous. I really really like reviews!**

Part 4: Reparations 

  


    He didn't call -- not for four whole, agonizing days. Filia went from hopeful to devastated and back several times in only one day. She made excuse after excuse for him, trying to reassure herself -- but she couldn't help remembering the way he wouldn't look at her and his tone in the car.   
    Their relationship was dead because she'd made a mistake.   
    More than one mistake, an impish little voice in her head tiraded. After she'd made such an awful display like that, no *wonder* he didn't call! She was probably too much maintenance -- when she wasn't going against every single last *one* of her moral values in his arms, she was yelling at him! Men didn't like easy conquests and they didn't like tempestuous bitches and she was *both*!   
    Filia buried her face in her pillow and sobbed, hating herself.   
    Silviel had come over after her shift at the hospital the next day and found Filia crying. So she settled onto her friend's bed and put an arm around her, her heart hurting. How could a man do this to such a wonderful girl?   
    Filia told her everything, glossing a bit over the more intimate matters, and lay the whole sordid relationship on Silviel's lap. The dark-haired girl was kind and tactful about it all, keeping any reproachful remarks to herself, and agreed to go out and pick up some birth control pills for her friend. She was worried though -- if Mr. Metallium really *was* just using Filia, she hoped that he was quite done with his selfish game.   
    The hospital was very busy for the next few days, and so she was delivering the birth control to Filia when Mr. Metallium called.   
    "Xelloss," Filia whispered when she heard the voice on the phone. She motioned for Silviel to stay and went into her bedroom to talk. She sat on the edge of her bed and stared blankly at the dresser. "How . . . um . . . why did you call?"   
    He was silent briefly, and his voice gave her no clues toward his feelings. "I want you to come to dinner next Thursday, at my house. The man in charge of animal testing at my company will be there -- if you come up with a plan that won't cost us major losses, and can convince *him*, I'll implement it. Be there at seven."   
    And the line was dead.   
    Filia walked back to Silviel, cradling the phone to her chest and looking stunned. Her eyes were wide and red and her white and blue pajama top, over her jeans, was rumpled. "We need to . . . um . . . work." And told her what he'd said. 

For a week, Silviel spent all her spare time helping Filia come up with a proposition. They asked Eris for help, but didn't tell her the truth as to why -- Filia didn't want her eccentric kind of help again.   


    They agonized over the matter for days -- but even as it progressed and took shape, Filia wasn't happy. There was too much money lost in the matter -- what if he didn't accept it? Her wits were riding on the whim of a fickle man.   
    How was she ever going to convince him? 

A butler met Filia at the door and she was ushered into a room she hadn't seen before -- a dark mahogany dining room with dim lights and a long, shining table. Two place settings were on it, and she was shown into one of the chairs. Across from her was a tall man with dark violet hair and a lab coat, and something strange about his face. Trying not to seem rude by staring, she arranged her papers by her plate and straightened her skirt -- she was wearing a no-nonsense blue business suit and had her hair pulled back efficiently -- and then glanced up at him.   


    Yes, something definitely funny about his face. Something around the eyes. . . .   
    "I'm blind," he said simply, and Filia started. How did he --? "Don't worry about it. Shall we get to business?"   
    "Oh, yes," Filia replied, still dazed. She opened her folder and reached for some notes.   
    And then, as her research was laid bare, she gained confidence and spoke with authority on what she had found. And the man in front of her listened, silently.   
    Behind a dark mirror in a corner of the room, a man sipped wine and watched them. A woman stepped in and addressed him.   
    "Dinner's about ready. When would you like it?"   
    "Put it in the oven and I'll get it when we're ready."   
    He turned and looked at the woman -- her hair was greying and her face was kind. She was very good about not asking uncomfortable questions.   
    His voice softened. "You look tired, Gladys. Go on home -- I'll take care of things here. And tell Rezo's driver to bring his car around -- he'll be leaving soon."   
    "And Miss Copt?"   
    His voice was too casual. "I'll take her home. Later."   
    The cook gave him a compassionate look. "She's a nice girl, sir."   
    He smiled winsomely, looking at the blonde woman in the next room again. "Good night, Gladys."   
    "Good night, sir."   
    When she was gone, he entered the dining room silently, toying with his wine glass, and stood in the shadows while Filia continued her case. After a few more minutes, he got tired of their conversation and sat down at one of the chairs in the light. Filia gave him a glance but continued on, and if her voice quavered a bit more than it had, neither man commented.   
    Rezo was frowning as he asked about certain issues in her research, and though he could probably tell by the tone of her voice that she was distracted, Xelloss could see it in the way her eyes would keep flickering toward him.   
    He stood and drew the attention of both of them. "Thank you Miss Copt. I'm sure Rezo will think very seriously about your proposal. Rezo, your car is out front. Take her research and I'll expect to see the report on my desk by Monday."   
    Filia stood as Rezo left and dusted her skirt off, uncertain. "Thank you for giving me this chance," she started, fiddling nervously with the hem of her jacket as Xelloss shut the dining room's door after Rezo.   
    "Blind men have remarkably good ears," he told her in a soft, conspiratorial voice. He got close to her, eyes lazily trailing over her blue suit and making her knees tremble. She gave a small whimper as he drug her to him and pressed his mouth against hers, his arms convulsively tightening around her waist as her arms slipped around his neck.   
    She was dazed when he moved to her throat, still keeping her as snug against him as possible while he kissed her.   
    "Xelloss," she whispered, voice hoarse. She half pushed him away, half clung to him. "Xelloss." Her mind snapped to their problems and she managed to push him away completely. "This isn't right--" she moaned a little as his hands continued over her curves, her head falling back and eyes closing, "honey, stop. . . . Please."   
    His hands left her reluctantly, and his lids were heavy as he stroked her cheek. "What's wrong?"   
    It took Filia a moment to get her bearings. She swallowed and removed herself from him completely. "The last time I saw you . . . and . . . you didn't call." She looked away from him, aware of how prudent and unsexy her hair looked in its severe French braid. "I'm sorry about . . . I'm . . . I had Silviel get me some pills . . ."   
    He was looking down at her averted face, and his eyes were tender. He reached for her and pulled her to him, holding her gently and smiling kindly into her eyes. "Stay the night with me," he requested.   
    She blinked and gasped and looked lost, her heart speeding up. "But . . . you . . . I . . ." she looked away, trying to calm her breathing, and something occurred to her. "What the . . . WHY?!" She shoved him away, glaring. "After we had that fight and you dropped me off like that and I WAITED for you to call and now you want to just jump into bed again?! I'm not your dime-a-minute slut, Xelloss! I appreciate what you've done tonight about the animals, giving me this chance, but if the only reason you're doing this is so that we can have . . ." she stumbled over her words and her eyes faltered, "relations . . . again. . . ."   
    "Sex," he corrected sedately.   
    "What?" She was confused.   
    "We had sex," he said again, harshly, and put his hands on the table on either side of her hips. "And I, personally, would like to do it again. You said you were on birth control now, right?"   
    "Xelloss," she stammered, looking for a way to escape him. "You're not being rational," she whispered.   
    "I'm being perfectly rational. If you come into my house looking like that and smelling the way you do," he began, eyes closing with the scent of her. "What can I do but expect--"   
    "Looking like WHAT?! This is the most sensible outfit I own, Xelloss! And I don't have *any* perfume on, and I'm hot and tired and I want to go home!" She was almost in tears now, and kept wishing something would make him go away -- or at least explain this whole mess to her. She was dreadfully confused.   
    But instead of a revelation, the doorbell rang. Xelloss sighed, opened his eyes, and growled, "Whoever it is, dies."   
    It was Silviel.   
    He was unbearably cold. "Yes?" His expression was as unwelcoming as the eyebrow he lifted.   
    "I'm here to pick up Filia," she whispered, and Filia had never been prouder of her friend. Silviel was slim and delicate in the face of a cold, intimidating man, but she didn't waver a moment in her purpose. When he tried to send her away, she only restated her intentions even more firmly.   
    "I'm here, Silviel," Filia stepped around Xelloss and smiled soothingly. Silviel looked pleased and reached for her friend, but Xelloss stopped them with a hand. His words were only for Filia, and he looked carefully into her eyes.   
    "Filia. Stay the night," he asked again.   
    "Um . . ." she stammered, thinking about it.   
    "We have to go home, Filia," Silviel said, her gaze firm and her hand unyielding on Filia's arm. Now that she had hold of her friend, she wasn't going to let go.   
    Filia's gaze slipped away from Xelloss. "Okay." And they left. 

Filia was on set after a long day, putting feed bags on the horses, when hands circled her waist and a chin rested on her shoulder.   


    "Xelloss," she blinked at him, uncomfortable. Why was he here? She didn't want to have to kick him out. . . .   
    "Shhh," he replied, his eyes closed, and started to sway with her, pulling her more firmly into his embrace. After a moment he started laying soft kisses on her throat.   
    She finally roused her energy to pull away and faced him, though he still held her hands. "Xelloss, what is this about? What are you doing here?"   
    "I figured out," he said, "what was upsetting you." He played with her hands and pulled her closer. She was breathless with the proximity of him. He looked good. "Filia," he said sincerely, "I wasn't mad at you the other day, about the birth control. I was just scared, honey. I," he took a breath and glanced at a horse, "don't *want* to get you pregnant. At least," he took her face tenderly between his hands, "not until the time is right."   
    She frowned and pulled away. "What do you mean by *that*?"   
    He sighed explosively and looked at the ceiling. "You are so *frustrating*!" She backed away a little, startled at this quick change of attitiude, but he grabbed her shoulders and held her at arms length, forcing her to look at him. "Why do you have to assume everything I say or imply is something bad?! Why can't you just accept the fact that I *might* want to have children with you eventually and realize it for the expression of commitment that it is?!"   
    She blinked at him, unhappy that he was yelling at her, and fought back tears. "Well why didn't you just say that?" she sniffled.   
    He gave a low laugh and kissed her softly. "You never gave me the chance. You're always running away." He kissed her again and she allowed herself to enjoy it.   
    But he had to ruin it.   
    "I want you to move in with me," he said, holding her gently afterward.   
    "What?" Filia looked up at him.   
    "I've already lined up the movers. They'll be at your apartment by five," he rattled on a little bit before Filia stopped him, too stunned to be furious.   
    "Wait a minute. You sent movers to my house without even consulting me?"   
    He blinked. "I thought you'd be pleased."   
    "You don't know anything about me, do you?" she whispered, heart prickling with suppressed anger, frustration, and sharp traces of disappointment. She left him, angry and sad. 

**Iryl:** There! For Random Minion, she had a spine. . . . . Kind of. *scratches head* Okay, so it was more Silviel, but Filia _will_ do something for herself eventually. I promise.   


    I enjoy the reviews, and especially the opinions on the characters, good, bad, or in any way TYPED. As long as they're reviews, I'm the happiest kitty in the litter bo-- umm . . . tuna tin. Yeah.


	5. SelfActualization

Part 5: Self-Actualization 

Xelloss tapped his fingers against the desk, ignoring Mr. Zangulus's chatter. His affiliate, Mr. Vrumrugen was being stoic, as usual, and when Zangulus shut up Xelloss asked Mr. Vrumrugen to summarize that entire spiel. The gentleman did -- in three words -- and the meeting was adjourned to everyone's satisfaction.   
    She was mad at him. It kept running through his head as he shuffled through his documents. She was mad at him. Afraid of him, even. Why? Had he done something wrong? It was nagging at him, and he didn't like it. Issues were few and far between that could bother him.   
    Sure he hadn't called for a few days, but he had been in a most delicate situation with Phibrizzo -- it struck him briefly that Filia would disapprove of that part of his business and he frowned. Why did he care? He knew that he _liked_ her, but Zelas had liked him and had blown out the door laughing at his flimsy marriage proposal. Left him on one knee. Left him for good. He frowned at that, too. Why was he still so disturbed by the matter? Why did he keep thinking of it?   
    It was late that night, in his large, black, empty bed that he came to a realization. He was treating Filia like Zelas had treated him. He was being insensitive and assuming and -- was turning into the woman he had learned to hate. He was treating Filia worse than he would his own sister, and without any good reason other than -- "Zelas did it to me."   
    "Perhaps," he murmured into the darkness, "she does deserve an apology." 

The next day, Lina Inverse approached Filia with strong-armed enthusiasm. "I'd like to set you up with my brother," she told the bedraggled girl whose gloves were soiled with hard labor and boots were covered with animal poop.   


    Filia paused to think about it. Someone new to get away from Xelloss. Perhaps this was just what she needed. So, straightening her shoulders, she nodded. "Sounds fine."   
    "Okay," Lina said, and gave her the details. She was happy and proud because her brother had come to her asking for the favor. And she had made more fun of him than she had in a very _very_ long time. It had been priceless.   
    "I'll be there," Filia told her softly, turning back to shovel horse droppings. 

She wore a light summer dress -- excellent for the weather and neither too showy nor too dowdy. She was supposed to meet him at a casual dining restaurant and go to a particular room.   


    "Could you tell me where room five is?" she asked a waiter who was passing her. He pointed her in the correct direction and she found the plain, windowless door.   
    Facing it, she was caught with indecision. She could either flee and spend the night watching old movies and eating ice cream . . . or open that door and start to forget Xelloss.   
    With a deep breath and straightening her spine, she swung the door open.   
    And gasped.   
    A giant glittering banner hung in the center of the room, spelling "I'm sorry" over an elaborate dinner display, with a manila folder standing as centerpiece between two heavy balloon-holders.   
    Xelloss came from the side of the room with a single white rose, watching her expression carefully.   
    She breathed his name and came in carefully, ready to turn and leave if he tried anything.   
    "I was going to do this anyway," he said as he picked up the envelope and handed it to her. "But I got Rezo to accept your proposal." He watched her as she looked unseeingly at the papers. "I thought it might make as good an apology as anything."   
    She frowned. "Why did you do this?"   
    He was taken aback. Was it not obvious that he loved her? "Because I care about you. Because you wanted it."   
    She was obviously struggling through her thoughts. "But you don't care one way or the other whether my proposal is used?"   
    "I care because you want it to be," he said carefully. Was this a test? It was an annoying one.   
    "But you don't care about the animals?" tears were filling her eyes.   
    "What does this have to do with anything, Filia?" he asked, his exasperation showing.   
    "It has to do with whether you've become a better person or not," she retorted. "I've done a lot of thinking Xelloss, and I just can't stay with the man you are. Your morals are compromised and I'm afraid that too much exposure to that will affect _mine_. I'm afraid that it already _has_, Xellos! I can't stay with a man that I don't respect, especially when you make me lose so much respect for myself."   
    He was angry now. But more, he was scared. "So we don't agree on some things! So what?! Couples have lasted on less." He was insisting, vehement.   
    "I can't," she said softly, and her eyes turned compassionate. "Thank you for sparing the animals." And with that, she walked out.   
    He drank himself into oblivion that night. All through the next week, she wouldn't return his calls, and he found from Lina finally that she had taken a job with a film crew overseas.   
    The next time he saw her was on TV, walking down the red carpet with the famous movie star Zelgadis Greywords. After that, and a brief stint of following her and Zelgadis' relationship in the tabloids, he didn't hear of her for years. 

**Iryl:** So it was either give her a backbone and make him a monster or make her a wimp and him . . . still a monster. I really couldn't see him reforming that fast, either way. But with luck, I think you might get an Epilogue.


End file.
